Rey en el Norte
by Paideia
Summary: Rickon es el menor. Rickon es el que abandonaron. Rickon es el que vive con rabia y se deja poseer por ella. Rickon es el futuro Rey en el Norte (fic del AI del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras)


**Disclaimer: Es todo de Martin **

**¡EriV!** Esto es el primer capítulo, acerca de algo que me apetecía escribir hace mucho: El ascenso de Rickon a Rey en el Norte. ¡Espero que te guste!

Davos toca la puerta, tembloroso. Esa es la casa, la donde vivía la mujer y el muchacho, ambos extranjeros. ¿Puede ser? ¿Realmente puede ser que detrás de esa puerta este el fin de su búsqueda eterna? Lleva tanto tiempo haciéndolo, buscando, preguntando, viajando, que le cuesta pensar que quizás ya cumplió su misión. Sin embargo, eso significaría muchas cosas. O solía significar muchas cosas, ya ha lleva dos años fuera de Poniente y solo los Dioses saben cuánto pueden cambiar las cosas en ese tiempo. Cuanto pueden cambiar las cosas en una sola noche, de hecho.

A él, una noche de tormenta en Puerto Blanco le cambió la vida. Y ahora, está en el umbral de una puerta, a la espera de otra noche que le vuelva a cambiar la vida. Abren, lentamente. La silueta de una mujer se revela. Tiene, de hecho, los rasgos típicos de las personas del norte. Y una fiereza indisimulable en los ojos grises, que intenta disimular con gélida cortesía.

—Si viene por las pieles, las vendí todas ayer. Quizás mañana voy a tener más.

—No, señora. Tenía la esperanza de cruzar unas palabras con usted. ¿Puedo pasar?—Davos tantea el terreno.

—Es lo mismo que me las diga aquí, a que me las diga adentro. Suéltelo.

La hostilidad es demasiada como para que sea casual. Davos supone que la mujer ya adivinó sus intenciones. Entonces…entonces, ¿Llegó? ¿Ella es Osha? Decide correr un riesgo.

— ¿Osha, cierto? No se preocupe, no vengo a hacerles daño. Solo vengo a…—Davos titubea, intentando encontrar las palabras precisas para ganarse la confianza de la salvaje.

—Sé a lo viene, ya su apariencia le delata. Si viniera a hacerme daño, no estaría preocupada ni en lo más mínimo. ¿Para qué quiere meterle al juego?

Las palabras le toman por sorpresa. No está acostumbrado a tamaño nivel de sinceridad, aunque a estas alturas, le parece un cambio bastante positivo. Ya comienza a sentirse demasiado viejo para los vericuetos de corte.

—El juego le atrapará en cualquier momento. Desde que nació tiene un papel reservado en él y ahora más que nunca, es el tiempo de que asuma su rol.

Osha parece pensativa. La disyuntiva baila en sus ojos, Davos puede verlo. La mujer sabe que él tiene razón, pero sin embargo hay algo que le detiene poderosamente, sabe el Guerrero qué. Eso dura unos segundos hasta la puerta se abre para Davos, para luego cerrarse tras de él. Una sencilla sala de estar le da la bienvenida y la mujer le invita a sentarse alrededor del fuego, que crepita en una esquina, silente.

Osha le observa durante un buen rato, sin palabras. Davos tampoco corta el silencio, presiente que, de alguna manera extraña, la salvaje lo sigue midiendo, decidiendo aun si es de confianza o no.

—Le hará daño, ¿lo sabe? Es un chico muy frágil, que siente en carne viva que su familia que haya abandonado. Desprecia ese papel que usted dice que tiene reservado.

Davos no sabe que decir. Detesta que la mujer le quite las palabras de la boca con tanta facilidad y una frustración infantil, que reclama que le debieron haber recibido con fanfarrias, le come por dentro. Es entonces que recuerda que la misión se la encomendó Stannis, que le necesita desesperadamente.

Respira hondo.

—Lo necesito, ¿lo sabe? Al menos cuando me aleje de Poniente…

— ¿Poniente? ¿Es usted de Poniente?

Osha y Davos se vuelven hacia la puerta, ninguno de los dos la oyó abrirse. Allí les observa un chico, de más o menos 14 años, ojos grises, pelo cobrizo, facciones angulosas. Seguido por un enorme lobo negro, que le gruñe a Davos. Rickon, murmura la mano de Stannis Baratheon. No puede ser otro. Davos nota que Osha le observa con una preocupación extrañamente maternal y decide que reflexionara sobre ello más tarde.

— ¿Y bien? Hable, ¿es usted de Poniente, sí o no? —La voz de Rickon Stark, aunque suena firme, tiene un temblor de base que el chico no logra disimular.

El caballero de las cebollas comprende de golpe lo que trataba de decir la mujer salvaje y se siente fatal. Rickon tiene la edad de Devan, más o menos, solo que ha tenido mucha menos suerte que su hijo. Le compadece y, por lo que supone que ha pasado en estos años, a Osha también.

—Sí, hijo—no sabe que le impulsa a decirle así—soy de Poniente y me han mandado a buscarte. Pero…

Davos siente el impulso de decirle que si quiere, no vaya. Que es mucho mejor que se mantenga alejado de toda la mierda que le espera de vuelta en su hogar. Que todos buscaran usarlo para sus propios fines y que deberá defenderse como pueda, y como le permitan sus cortos 14 años. Que hasta él mismo ha venido por eso y que ahora se siente sucio por hacerlo.

— ¿Pero qué? —Rickon ahora está sentado junto a él y sus ojos grises escrutan cada centímetro de la cara de Davos. Los ojos del lobo hacen lo mismo. Este resiste, a pesar del inquietante aroma a vino que desprende el menor de los Stark.

—Eh, chico, tranquilo—dice Osha, en advertencia. Rickon la ignora olímpicamente—A ti te estoy hablando, señorito. Quédate tranquilo—le sujeta por los codos.

— ¿Puedes dejar que hable, Osha? —replica Rickon, enojado. Se suelta de un movimiento, haciendo gala de una fuerza bruta que Davos no se esperaba.

—Mírame Rickon—el tono de Osha le da escalofríos hasta a Davos. En el Stark parece hacer algo de efecto, porque se vuelve hacia la salvaje. —No va a suceder nada que tu no quieras que suceda, tranquilo.

Algo en el rostro de Rickon parece suavizarse. Le da un beso en la frente a su protectora y vuelve a hablarle a Davos.

— ¿Puedes soltar lo que viniste a decir, de una vez por todas?


End file.
